The Photograph
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Hatori has committed a terrible crime. He goes to Akito for help but he must pay a heavy price as his punishment.... Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**I got this story from the anime XXXHolic. I haven't read it in the manga yet but I loved this story so much. Also, I thought it could go well with Fruits Basket so here it is. I don't really think Hatori would do something as bad as he does in this story but it was fun to come up with. Reviews are more than appreciated. I've been having a shortage of them...sucks right? But I hope this little oneshot goes well. Enjoy.**

It was the day of the funeral. All the Sohmas and more showed up to pay their respects to the person in the casket. While they were saying their last good byes someone screamed. It came from the back of the church. Everyone turned around to see Yuki Sohma running towards the casket.

"No! Ayame! Please, wake up! I'm sorry! I promise I'll stay with always. I'll never insult you again, I'll try on anything you make, I'll even work with you at the shop, just please wake up!" he screamed. He fell before his knees in front of the casket and gave a mournful cry. Kyo and Shigure lifted him up and set him on a pew. His true feelings came out that day. Maybe Yuki didn't even know he had these feelings for his brother. But it was obvious that he cared about him. He certainly didn't want him die. But it happened. He was dead and Yuki never got the chance to apologize for the way he acted towards him. He never got to tell him he loved him.

Shigure left Tohru and Kyo to comfort Yuki. He went over to the other pew and sat next to Hatori. He knew they both must have felt the same. Ayame was their best friend. It was this reason alone that Shigure found it odd that Hatori wasn't crying. His eyes were wide with shock and he was shaking...but he cried when Kana left him. Surely, losing one of his best friends will give him an excuse to cry.

"Hatori, are you ok?" Shigure said softly.

Hatori jerked his head to look at him. It seemed he only just realized Shigure was there. Hatori shook his head nervously. "No. I mean...oh god, Shigure. How...why...our best friend...and Yuki. Oh, poor Yuki. I had no idea he cared about Ayame so much."

As if on cue, Yuki let out another mournful cry. His cry slowly lowered until it stopped completely. That was only because Yuki passed out. The stress had been too much for him. Kyo laid him out on a pew and watched him closely. Tohru sat next to Yuki and cried. Kyo, feeling sorry for both people, took Yuki and Tohru's hands in his own and comforted them. He even let a few tears of his own fall. He knew Yuki was unaware of both gestures but they were still meaningful.

Hatori looked over at the three of them then buried his face in his hands. "I...I didn't know Yuki loved him so much." he said. Finally tears started to flow from his eyes. Shigure hugged him close. It was hard on all of them. Everyone here was more than depressed. Even though Yuki was the one screaming his heart out, Hatori probably felt the biggest impact. He had been there when Ayame met his untimely death.

Hatori decided to be nice and take Ayame mountain climbing. He offered to take Shigure, but the dog politely refused. Actually it was his editor who made him say no. So Ayame and Hatori went on the hike on their own. They made it to the top of the mountain early in the morning. They were the only two around. Ayame had been walking to close to the edge...and he slipped and fell to his death. Hatori was helpless in saving him. The police said it was an accident. Only one person knew better.

Surprisingly Akito showed up for the funeral. Even more surprising was he didn't mess with anyone. He kept to himself and even laid flowers on the grave of the dead snake. Yuki was still unconcious when Akito showed up and when he left. Kyo and Tohru would fill him in later. He would be happy that Akito showed his brother some respect.

After Akito set flowers on the grave, he walked close to Hatori and whispered something in his ear.

"I know what you did. Come see me after the funeral." then he left.

Hatori's face grew paler than a ghost. He knew? Was he serious? Or was it one of Akito's pranks? Hatori didn' t think Akito would joke about something this serious. Shigure asked him if he was ok but he didn't answer him. After the burial there was a reception. Yuki had woken up and told them he didn't want to stay anymore. Shigure told him he would take him home. Kyo and Tohru decided to go with him, if only to help Yuki. Shigure offered to take Hatori home with him, but Hatori told him no. Then he left abruptly and went to Akito's. Before though he stopped at his own house. If Akito was telling the truth then maybe he could help him...

It wasn't long before Hatori was sitting in front of Akito. The slim boy stared at him and smiled. "Why did you do it, Hatori?"

"Do what?" Hatori tried to play it off.

"Don't think you can fool me. You killed him, Ayame Sohma. You killed your best friend. Now, why would you do that?" Akito said lazily.

Hatori tensed up. He knew he couldn't fool Akito. But he wouldn't just come out and tell the truth. He was silent. Akito understood why though. Anyone would have trouble talking after he killed his best friend.

"Show me the picture." Akito said.

Hatori looked up. How did he know about the picture? Hatori didn't hesitate though. He took the picture from his pocket and showed it to Akito. Akito looked at it with interest. Kureno was standing behind him. Hatori wished he had left. He didn't want anyone other than Akito to know what he did to Ayame. But here he was. Kureno looked at the picture with interest as well.

It was a picture of a smiling Ayame. He was standing on a mountain. He was waving at the camera and looked like nothing was wrong. It was just an ordinary day. But then...the picture started to move. Ayame's hand actually started to wave. Everything appeared to be in slow motion. Then another figure walked into the picture. It turned to the side to reveal it was Hatori. Ayame smiled at him and said something to him. There was no audio for this photo though. After Ayame was done talking Hatori put his hands on Ayame's shoulders. Then he pushed him. Ayame fell out of the picture. Then the photo was nothing more than an unmoving still picture. The last thing to be shown was Hatori's face, twisted in something between a smile and cry for his lost friend.

"Why did you do it?" Akito asked again, his face emotionless after watching the photo.

Hatori shook his head. "I was so...jealous of him. He was perfect in every way. Everything he did went right for him. I...I wanted his confidence. I wanted to have a warm heart like he did. I just...he was everything I wanted to be. And I was so mad about that. I was so mad that he had confidence and could talk to people with no trouble and was always happy no matter what. I wanted to be like him."

"So you pushed him off a cliff. Isn't that nice?" he said teasingly.

Kureno just shook his head. He always respected Hatori. Now...he was a murderer.

"Why is that picture like that?" Hatori asked.

Akito looked at the picture as the whole thing started over again. Ayame started to wave and it was repeated. "Because Ayame is mad."

"What?" Hatori nearly yelled.

"His spirit is angry at the fact that he never got to live his whole life. He was only twenty-seven. And I think he was also mad at the fact that he was murdered...not just by anyone though. He was murdered by his best friend, someone he thought he could trust."

"Please, stop." Hatori said covering his ears.

"And then on top of that the police said he slipped. It was counted as an accidental death. Now, wouldn't you be mad if you were in his place. His spirit inhabited this picture to show whoever saw it that his death was no accident." Akito stared at the picture as he watched Hatori push Ayame off the cliff again.

"I...I just..." Hatori stuttered.

Akito let out a small gasp. "Oh, and what about Yuki? Who knew he cared so much for his older brother? Imagine what he would do if he saw this...and Shigure. Your other best friend. He would never talk to you again. He would probably fear you. What makes him so sure you wouldn't try to kill him?"

"Get rid of it!" Hatori screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"Please. Can't you get rid of the photo? Please! I don't want to see it anymore. I hate it! I hate myself! Just please get rid of it!" he yelled.

Akito looked at the picture that had once again started to repeat. "If I do...you will pay a heavy price."

"I'll pay anything! Please, just erase it from this earth! Erase it from existence!"

Akito nodded his head. If Hatori wanted it to be gone...he held the photo in his hand. It slowly started to disappear in thin air. Hatori watched in amazement. He was watching himself appear in the photo. Right before the photo was completely gone, he saw him push his best friend. Then...the photo was gone.

"I did as you asked. The photo is erased from existence. Though not entirely."

"What!" Hatori yelled.

"Your price. You said you would pay anything. You must never have your picture taken. If you do then this picture will come up instead. Do not let your face appear on any camera, video camera, digital camera, whatever it may be. Unless you want that picture to appear again." Akito told him.

"But...how...there are cameras everywhere. You can't go to the mall without seeing security cameras everywhere!" Hatori said.

"That's your problem. Stay at home for the rest of your life if you have to. You commited a murder...you must pay the price."

Hatori looked at Kureno for help. He just turned his head away, unable to look at the once respected doctor. Hatori understood. He got up and left for his home.

**How was that? A long oneshot...but still a oneshot. Well..Please review!!! The story was from XXXHolic...thought I would say it again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story was a one shot but I decided I wanted to write another chapter to it. This chapter probably won't be too long at all. I just wanted a little something to add to it. **

Shigure shook his head as he got off the phone with Hatori. It had been two months since Ayame had died. Shigure would never ever forget the snake but what would Ayame say if he just moped around all the time? Shigure continued on with his life as did Yuki and everyone else. Hatori never once left his house since the day of the funeral.

"He still won't come out?" Yuki asked Shigure as he saw the aggravated look on his face.

"No. He's still moping around in there. It's been two months already. You would think he would at least leave the house."

Kyo shook his head. "He really cared about that guy."

"We all cared about him." Shigure said. "That's no excuse though. Ayame would be so disappointed if he knew Hatori was acting this way over him. He always admired Hatori for his strength and his ability to stay calm. This isn't the Hatori I know."

"He's been through a lot." Yuki said. "He lost two people he cared deeply for. Maybe he's reached his end. He can't take it anymore."

"I don't think that's it." Kyo said.

Shigure and Yuki stared at him like he was crazy. "Of course that has to be it." Shigure said. "What else could it be?"

"Well, he still lets us visit him. We all still need to get our check ups and stuff. And you visit him a lot too. He never seems…out of it. He doesn't act like someone who is still in mourning for a friend. He acts like he always does. The only thing that isn't normal is that he doesn't leave his house." Kyo explained.

There was silence in the room and the other two took in what Kyo had said. He was right. He was absolutley right. Hatori for the most part was back to normal just like everyone else. He was his old sarcastic, calm, quiet self. He just never left his house.

"I think you should pay him another visit."

The three men turned towards the hallway and noticed Tohru standing there.

"If Kyo is right then you should ask him why he doesn't want to leave. If he's not mourning anymore then he has no reason to stay there in his house." She said.

Shigure nodded. "I think I will. I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll get Hatori to leave if it's the last thing I do."

********

Shigure walked into the large Sohma estate. This place would be terrifying to someone who didn't know their way around. He walked the familiar path to Hatori's home. Shigure felt sorry for him. Ayame and Shigure did everything they could to move out of the estate. Hatori had no choice but to stay. He was the only one who could take care of Akito. He never wanted to stay but there was no way he could leave.

Shigure turned a corner and came across Akito's home. He noticed Akito was there sitting on his favorite window. He tried to avoid him but Akito always knew everything.

"Where are you going, Shigure?" Akito called to him.

Shigure smiled at him and slowly made his way over. "I decided to stop by and visit Hatori for a while."

Akito sighed knowingly. "It's been two months now since Ayame died. You would think Hatori would be over it now."

"He was our best friend."

"Yes, but look at you and Yuki. Kyo and Momiji and Haru…everyone. All of you have moved on. Everyone has moved on. Hatori is the only one who keeps himself locked up in his room."

"He did see Ayame fall. That must have been pretty traumatizing."

Akito gave a small laugh. "How do you know he's not staying at home for a reason? Maybe he can't leave because…."

Shigure gave Akito a suspicious look. "Because?"

"I don't know."

Shigure wanted to press Akito but he knew it would do no good. "I think…I'll go see Hatori now. I'll be around, Akito."

"Please visit me before you leave."

"I promise."

Shigure continued on his way. He was almost there when he ran into Momiji. He would have said hi and kept walking but he noticed the little bunny looked depressed.

"What's the matter?" Shigure said to him.

Momiji looked up at him. "I think Hatori is upset."

Shigure raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I wanted to show him this new present I got. One of my friends bought me a camera. I've been taking pictures with it all day long. I went to show him and he got all tense when I pulled it out. I tried to take a picture of him with it and he freaked out."

That definitely shocked Shigure. Hatori was never the type to freak out. He never lost his cool over anything. "What did he do?" Shigure asked.

"He took my camera and stepped on it. He crushed it." Momiji shrugged. "He told me he was sorry afterwards. He gave me some money and told me to buy a new one. Then he told me when I do not to show it to him. I left after that."

Shigure shook his head. "Why did he break your camera?"

"I don't know. I guess he didn't like it. And I guess he won't like the next one I buy since he doesn't want to see it."

Shigure nodded. "You run along now. I was on my way to see Hatori."

"Tell him I'm sorry if I upset him." Momiji said.

Shigure jogged the rest of the way to Hatori's house. What was the matter with him? What in the world possessed him to break Momiji's camera? Shigure knew there was something seriously wrong with his friend. This had to have gone much farther than just Ayame. Hatori would never do anything so rash.

He made it to Hatori's home and walked in without knocking. Ayame and Shigure built up a habit of walking in without knocking. Hatori was the only one who bothered to knock.

"Hatori?" Shigure called to him.

He listened to the footstep of Hatori walking towards the door. When he appeared Hatori looked as calm and collected as he did any other day. No one would have ever guessed he just an episode with Momiji.

"What are you doing here?" Hatori asked him.

"I wanted to check on you." Shigure said slowly. "Are you ok?"

Hatori nodded. "Of course. I'm fine. Why?"

Shigure walked deeper into the house and tried to find the evidence. Hatori must have already cleaned up. He couldn't find a trace of the destroyed camera.

"Well, I ask because Momiji told me that you broke his camera. You snatched it from him and stepped on it."

Hatori was silent for a bit. He gave a sigh but never said anything.

"Hatori, what's the matter? I know you miss Ayame but you have to move on. You can't stay here forever. You'll go crazy. It's already happening."

Hatori just shook his head. "I'm fine. I just…I don't know."

"Exactly! Hatori, let me take you out! When was the last time you stepped out into the sun? Come with me!" Shigure said grabbing his friend's arm.

"No! Let me go now!" Hatori screamed. Shigure let him go with a shocked expression. "I can't leave, Shigure! I can't leave my house!"

"But…why?"

"You won't understand."

"What won't I understand? I'm your best friend, Hatori! I'm the only one you have left! If I can't understand you then who can? Listen, I miss Ayame too but you can't keep doing this!"

Hatori grabbed his hair. "I don't miss him! He always here! He's the reason I can't leave. He's so mad at me, Shigure. I wish I never did what I did. I'm so sorry! I…I want him back."

Hatori feel to his knees, tears flowing like rivers down his face. Shigure's eyes grew wide with concern and confusion. He sat next to his friend and pulled him close.

"I want him back too. We all miss him. But…why would he be mad at you? He loved you. He loved you so much, Hatori. He could never be mad at you."

Hatori let out a wail and pulled away from Shigure. "Shut up! Of course he can be mad at me! He is! He wants me to pay for what I did!"

"What did you do? What could you have possibly done to make Ayame so mad at you?"

Hatori shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll hate me. You're all I have left Shigure. If I lose you, I'll have no one."

"You won't lose me." Shigure said in a low voice.

Hatori turned away from his friend. Shigure jumped as he heard Hatori give a sour laugh.

"Ayame…is…pissed. I know you want to believe that he's happy in Heaven, that he's enjoying the after life knowing that everyone he left is ok. He's not. He's a restless spirit who's out for revenge. I've tortured myself for two months. Two months of sleepless nights. Two months of begging for forgiveness. Two months of guilt consuming me, destroying me. I can't live like this the rest of my life."

Hatori stood up and walked to a closet. He pulled out a box that had many locks and chains over it. Shigure watched in silence as Hatori undid all the locks and opened the box. Shigure expected to see something horrible, but all he saw was a camera.

"I kept one just in case…." Hatori whispered. He handed the camera to Shigure.

"I know you'll hate me but I need someone other than Akito to know. Maybe Ayame will leave me alone if I show someone else. If I show someone as important to me as you are…then just maybe both he and I can get some peace."

Hatori backed up and stood in place. Shigure knew what he wanted. He looked at the camera and noticed it was a camera that developed the picture as soon as it was taken. Shigure put the camera up and watched as Hatori shut his eyes as the picture was taken.

The picture developed and Shigure expected to see Hatori, but instead of seeing Hatori he saw his late friend…Ayame.

"Hatori…what is this?"

Hatori with tears in his eyes said, "Just watch."

********

Shigure made it home late that night.

"How did it go?" Yuki asked as he walked in.

Shigure just ignored him and walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed. He then pulled the picture he had taken of Hatori out of his pocket. He stared at it, watching Hatori push Ayame off the cliff. He didn't believe it when he first saw it. He thought Hatori was playing some sick trick on him. But then Hatori explained to him what happened. How he murdered his friend out of jealousy and how Akito got rid of the original photo for him.

Shigure was disgusted, shocked, and saddened by what Hatori told him. How could Hatori murder their best friend? He told this to Hatori. He told him he was the most awful, despicable person in the world. He called Hatori the most terrible things he could think of. He said he hated him and that he never wanted to see him again. Then he left a sobbing Hatori on the floor of his home.

But Shigure knew. He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. Ayame was gone. Shigure felt just like Hatori. He couldn't lose another one of his friends. He folded up the picture and ripped it in half.

"I'm sorry, Ayame. I can't lose someone else."

Shigure left his room and dialed Hatori's number. Hatori didn't pick up. Shigure hung up and dialed again. He did that three more times until Hatori picked up. He could tell from the sound of his voice that he had not stopped crying.

"Hatori…listen."

Hatori was silent on the other end as he waited for Shigure to say what he needed.

"I don't know what you did. I don't know about the photograph. I don't know why you have to stay in your house for the rest of your life. I don't know anything. All I know is Ayame's death was accidental…and we all miss him."

Shigure listened to Hatori's sniffs on the other end. "Thank you, Shigure." He said in a scratchy voice.

Shigure choked on a sob and hung up the phone.

**Ok, so this is really the last chapter. I just wanted to write another something. I really liked this story. This has to be one of my fave fanfictions I've written. Review please ^_^**


End file.
